Ikanaide
by Amethyst Spear
Summary: What happens when someone you love leaves you for someone else? What happens if you both have caring families that are your everything? Will you find a way to make him yours? Will he love you? Will you love yourself? Everything is on the line... [YAOI!]
1. Chapter 1

_"Dear Online Journal Thing,_

 _Still having these stupid feelings again. I don't understand why this is happening to me. I mean...I have a family of my own. Chichi may be kinda a annoying person sometimes, but that's why I love her. She's strong and independent, plus very persistent. My sons Goten and Gohan are the best little things I ever made (Gohan's a full grown adult, but whatever X3). I don't know what I'll do without any of them. Still, I feel like something is missing from my life. Something that hasn't been caught yet. I shouldn't feel this way...he's already happy with his family. It's just...ugh I don't know!_

 _I never always did had these feelings. When I first met him, he wanted to eradicate the human species and take the Dragon Balls. I fought him and...well I don't want to say I beat him. We both were out of energy by the end of it so it wasn't fully fair to call a winner. That day I knew he had some good in him and told my best friend Krillen not to kill him. Years past and he became one of us. During that time...he started to be around Bulma a lot. That's when it started..._

 _Honestly, I still don't know why I feel the way I feel. It's just when him and Bulma started being a "thing", it broke me. I started being around him more often and trying to get close like Bulma does, but it didn't work out in my favor. I started blushing more and feeling my heart beat increasing the more I'm near him. It's just so weird to me...yet it feels right..._

 _Don't even get me started on the moments he has with his family! It breaks my heart when I see him kiss Bulma, playing with Bra, and even training with Trunks. I don't show that side of me to anyone. I just act cheerful, happy, and optimistic to cover up my inner sadness and envy. It's weird how him and Bulma aren't even married. At least that's what I think. Neither of them have any wedding pictures or wedding rings so you'll assume they aren't. I guess that means he's still free? I wish..._

 _I haven't told anyone about this and don't plan to anytime soon. No one knows the pain I'm going through. Everyone always thinks I'm always happy and a clown with no brain. Truth be told, I'm not. No one can be happy all the time nor have no brain. I'm smarter then people think. No matter though...it's not like my brain can fix this. I won't give up though! I can't give him up yet! I'll find a way...somehow..._

 _I guess I'll leave at that for now. No point spending my day in my room. Chichi will be suspiscious then. This day shall be fun..._

 _Ikanaide..._ "

Goku clicked the save button shut down his laptop. He's glad Chichi rewarded him with his laptop. It's help him to write down his feelings and thoughts greatly. He sighed and cracked his fingers and knuckles. Typing sure does a great toll of work for your hands. He got up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and looking at himself in the mirror. Everyone who looks at Goku will tell you he's a handsome man with the best smile in the cosmos. Chichi will say he's an adorable trouble maker. Goten and Gohan will say their dad is one of a kind, one special dude! Goku smiled and chuckled to himself.

"How do they think some weird things? Handsome? Cute? OK I see cute. But...attractive? How though? Why though? Weird...I don't think so."

Goku turned on the sink and washed his face like he does every morning. He wasn't that comfortable with people's complements with his looks. He always thought he looked normal...not sexy or attractive. He won't take those kinds of complements from anyone, not even ChiChi. Usually he'll just blush in embarassment and tell them to stop. ChiChi dosen't listen most of the time which forces Goku to be a little stern. She just blushes and pouts, but Goku dosen't care and walks away. Their relationship isn't as bad as a lot people assume it was, it was just very complex and confusing. They never had really bad fights before or told each other that they hated each other (which they don't). People just don't understand.

Goku wiped his face and started brushing his teeth. He could hear Goten watching TV and ChiChi cooking today's breakfast. ' _Soon I'm gonna get yelled at for being late...again. I'll just say that I overslept again. Screw trying to reason with that woman.'_ He humed a little tune to himself while finishing up his little morning rutine. It was a tune he overheard Vegeta sing to Bra. She was having trouble sleeping because there was a storm happening outside. Just like her mother, Bra is scared of storms. Vegeta cleared his throat and sang in the most beautifulest voice Goku's ever heard. Surprising since Vegeta has a deep voice, but has a angelic voice. Bra fell asleep instantly and Vegeta stayed with her for a bit more. When confronting Bulma about his voice, she said he does that a lot.

 _"Vegeta told me his mother used to sing him that tune when he was a baby. Isn't that just adorable!? I mean he never talks about his mom before! I don't know why...but I'm gonna find out more!"_

"Oh Bulma...your such a crazy woman. Never once changed ever since I met you. Well, less perverted. God I hope..."

Goku walked out of his bathroom and walked downstairs. Goten was watching Spongebob when he went down. Goku smiled and flopped on the couch along side his son. "Heya Goten!"

"Morning dad! Mom! Dad's awake!"

Chichi peeked in the living room and sighed, shaking her head. "Goku why must you be late for breakfast huh? I had to pass the time cooking extra thanks to you! What's wrong?"

"Oh um...overslept again. Sorry." Goku lied, rubbing the back of his head.

"I swear Goku! I'm gonna have to set up an alarm clock because of you!"

"Hehehe! Nah your fine! At least I'm up! Now let's eat up Chi! I know you must be starving."

Goku got up and lifted ChiChi up and sat her down on a chair. She blushed and was about to say something, but her husband stuffed her mouth full of pancakes. "Love you ChiChi!"

ChiChi swallowed her food and giggled. "Love you to you ape."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is awesome Chi! You just keep getting better and better!"

"Oh stop it G. Just because I'm in a better mood, does NOT mean I forgive you."

"Oh come on! It was just oversleeping! What's bad about that?"

"You just don't understand... We barely spend anytime together and your never home! The least you could do is wake up with me and stay for the morning."

"Oh...um...sorry?"

"Really? Just sorry? **SHOW IT FOR ONCE!!** "

"Don't yell ChiChi! Goten is right here you know!"

"Well I'm sorry!"

"Real- You know what...forget it OK. Let's just calm down and finish up so we can head to Capsule Corp. We can even bring Gohan and Pan if you want. That'll be fun right!?"

"What is up with you and wanting to be at Capsule Corp all the time? Is there something your not telling me Goku?"

"What!? Your crazy Chi! I won't hide anything from you!"

"How can I trust a liar like you?"

"Um...by trusting me. Duh..."

"Ugh. What am I gonna do with you?"

"Hopefully listen to me and love me for the rest of your life!"

"Damn it G..."

ChiChi sighed and left the kitchen, leaving the two boys alone at the table. Goten was very confused as usual. He never got the memo when his parents just start saying random things. First there's yelling, then pleading, then disapointmemt, then regret. Of course he's only 12 and dosen't get the memo about anything. "What was that about dad?" Goten asked. He could tell that his dad wasn't at 100% like usual. He became worried. "Dad!"

Goku shook his head and looked at his son. "Yeah?" He was all over the place with ChiChi and Capsule Corp that he didn't hear his son's call. "Sorry bout that Goten. I was zoned out for a bit."

"It's OK. What just going on with you and mom?"

"Nothing...let's get ready to go."

"K..."

Goten flew up to his room excitingly. He loved going to Capsule Corp because he got to see his best Trunks. Goku got the feeling Goten liked Trunks in the lovey dovey way, but Vegeta told him not to worry. He got up and walked back to his room to meet ChiChi. ' _Hopefully she's OK... Good job messing everything up again Goku._ '

He Instant Transmissioned to Capsule Corp. He didn't like to yell at Chichi when Goten was around, but even he has a line that cannot be crossed. He just needed space with his Prince. He knocked on the door of Bulma's home and waited. 'This place always looks so pretty. I don't understand. Than again, she is the richest person in the world. If course they're gonna have a very large and beautiful home.

"Kakarot...what are you doing here?"

Goku's face lit up with pink as he turned to face Vegeta. He was wearing a black tank top with grey sweatpants, a clothing style he liked since he didn't need to take long funding matching clothes. even the Prince cares about how he looks. "Oh...hey Vegeta hehe. What are you doing?"

"Everyone is in the back fixing up the new garden. I'm just watching them plant the flowers. Roses, sunflowers, lavender, you name it." Vegeta said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Are you...blushing?"

Goku blushed harder and laughed nervously. "What! No!" He said sarcastically. "I'm just...hot that's all!" He fanned himself off with his GI and panted.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked to the back of the house. Goku wiped his forehead and took a slight peak at Vegeta. 'Damn...how does he have a nice ass...?' He thought. He slapped himself and shook his head. "Ugh! Don't think like that Goku! Nasty!" He followed Vegeta to the garden. It was pretty but and was already filled with flowers and bushes. Even some Veggies and Fruits were starting to grow! Vegeta flew up to a tree and laid down on a thick branch.

"Hey Goku! What brings you here this time huh?" Bulma asked, wiping sweat off her forehead. Goku told her that he wanted to get away from ChiChi. Bulma understood and hugged him. Vegeta growled and yelled at her to let go. "Aw! You're so cute Vegeta! Anyway, I'm sorry Goku. You know more than anyone that ChiChi can be a huge handful. Maybe something happened."

"Or maybe she's just acting like her Harpy self."

"Oh shut up!"

"Its true though! I swear Kakarot, I'm gonna go over to that damn house and give her a piece of my freaking mind!"


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta growled and clenched his fist hard enough to leave marks. "I just hate that woman's attitude! She's so freaking annoying." He sighed and wiped his hands on his pants. Vegeta never was a fan of ChiChi's character. She was to naggy even for him.

"That's ironic coming from you babe." Bulma commented.

"Shut up woman...you knows as well as I do that she's annoying."

Goku flinched and curled his hand into a ball. Hearing Bulma calling Vegeta babe is just...insulting. 'Does he not mind that Bulma just called him that in front of me?' Goku scoffed, causing Vegeta and Bulma to stop their arguing and focus on him. Goku blushed and locked into Vegeta's eyes. "What?"

"Are you OK buddy?" Bulma asked. "You seen annoyed at something."

"He's probably annoyed at the fact that he has a crappy wife." Vegeta chuckled.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.

"What?"

"Enough!" Goku snapped. "Please...Its OK you guys. Really it is. Don't worry about me and ChiChi. I'm sure she's just stressed about something. "

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked away to the entrance of the house. "Whatever. Have fun..." He opened the door and disappeared from Goku's gaze.

Goku shook his head rapidly and scratched his head. 'Snapping already? That's a record...' He apologized to Bulma and headed inside to rest. Nights in the Son family aren't what people think. Goku usually feels sore and super tired after last night's episode and because Chichi goes on way too many rounds. '2 or 3 rounds are good enough...but anything over that is way to much. Most of the time I don't even want to do it! So demanding.'

He made his way into a guest room and closed the door. The bed didn't look like it was made yet. 'How could've slept here?' He walked over and slammed himself on the bed face first. 'Oh Veggie...why must your precious self have to choose someone else over me. How can you leave me with someone that basically forced me to marry her. You left me...I thought you cared...'

Goku cried softly on his pillow and pulled the blanket over his head. 'Sure, I guess you can make the argument that I knew ChiChi WAY before I met you and was MARRIED before I met you...but that doesn't mean I loved her completely. I didn't want to marry her! I thought she meant food! I only did it so she won't be sad. She and my kids are like really close to friends me like Krillen. You on the other hand, I actually felt what it's like to fall in love. You changed me... I just wished you understood how I feel. I'm to late though...'

Goku tried to remember all the things him and Vegeta did together. He wiped his tears away and smiled. He than spoke to himself. "You and me...we went through a lot together. I remember starring into those beautiful black eyes when I was in the healing thing in Frieza's ship. I wonder why you don't wear that armor anymore. It's so pretty. That time when we fused to fight Super Buu was awesome too! God...we did so many things. Even when we were enemies, I still felt something for you. It's weird...but I don't care."

Goku turned over to his side and sighed. "The things I do huh? So weird. Then again, I am weird." He closed his eyes and got comfy. "Ikanaide my Prince. You will be mine... Hehe"


	4. Author's Note

Sup Y'all! I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. I know the chapters are short and all, but sometimes something short and written pretty well is better than something long written like crap. Anyway I just wanted to say thank you for reading and that I hope you enjoy it so far. More chapters are on the way I promise! I really hope that this story and more in the future goes on for a long time and get a lot of love. Now enjoy and cheers for the future!!

 _Also for those who are wondering what the title means, Ikanaide means "Don't Go" in japanese. Creative huh? Usually I suck at titles and character names. I think this may be my best title I ever came up with. Cool huh? Enjoy :3_


End file.
